comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-08 - In Space No One Can Hear You Green
Kara Zor-El is sitting in space on an MTV satellite, looking down at Earth. Looks so much nicer from up here when she isnt hearing all the disasters, crimes, cries for help. And for hte most part, she can't see them if she doesn't look too closely. She looks out into space, wondering when Kal-El is going to get back from whatever mission he's doing that's forcing him to be gone for all these weeks. She brings her knees up to her chest, wondering how long she should stay up here as Kara Zor-El before she has to go back to being Supergirl down there. Just a few thousand miles away, between the orbit of the moon, a green flash appears as a wormhole opens and closes. Displaying the trademark travel power of a Green Lantern. Emerging from the wormhole, wearing the trademark green/black uniform is the original (modern age) Green Lantern. His approach toward the earth is slowing as he covers the few thousand miles in a matter of seconds but will drop to a few hundred of miles per hour as he closes within 150 miles. Kara Zor-El looks off, seeing something approaching quickly. She peers at Hal from her vantage point, recognizing the uniform, but not the person. That's not John, she thinks to herself Green Lantern reacts as if he is being informed by something from his ring. In this he looks toward the satellite that Supergirl is poised upon and begins altering his course. Closing the gap in a few seconds he comes to a stop just within 10 yards. The green glow obviously shielding him from the outside environment, Green Lantern hovers as if he's standing before Supergirl. Then through the 'technology' of the ring, he says, "Super-girl?" filling in the guessing of who she may well be. Kara Zor-El isnt 'dressed' as supergirl though. She basically looks like an extremely attractive blond girl, sure... wearing tight jeans and a yellow midriff shirt. She looks over at the Green Lantern-wearing figure curiously, then notices Solarflare flying up as well to the satellite she's sitting on idly. She floats off it into a standing position and makes a tentative wave, curiously looking at Hal. Solarflare was flying from the planet, a green corona surrounding him as he leaves a faint energy trail as he flies towards the numerous satellites, landing on one gently with his bare feet. He hadnt seen the woman nor the green lantern figure, his attention focused on the sun and planet more now, looking at the planet, before glancing to the sun. Kara Zor-El looks around. So much for her 'alone space.' She looks away from Green Lantern briefly to wave a bit to Solarflare as well. The ring informs GL of something else, perhaps the approach of another being. This is indicated by the raise of his right fist and a subsequent glance toward the other being . Speaking of the ring, it is silent (at least by present conditions and choice) and has an extensive database. His recognition of Supergirl was based on the ring's updated information from John's ring as well as doing a scan of her physiology. It is presently telling Hal about the male Tamaranean. - Rings are great twink mechanics and can be abused. So justification is offered. GL's eyes return to Supergirl as he states as the spark of energy from his ring allows for vacuum communication, "Sorry, I'm assuming. Something I'm often told not to do - especially when it comes to women. I'm Green Lantern." Kara Zor-El looks confused, "Oh...." She looks over at Solar then back at GL. "You're not John." She pauses. "Is John okay?" The marking on the back of Solarflare's neck registers as part of a mark used by an alien race in the vega sector to mark their slaves, is the information presented to the Green Lantern if they possessed such knowledge. He turned in time to notice the wave, seeming surprised that she was here, before his eyes catches the sight of the being in green, a look of shock seeming to register to his face as he looks to the symbol, recognition seen in his eyes. Green Lantern pages: Before about the Tamaranean male. I was thinking slave race, likely sexual in nature especially when exposed to raw energy. Based on my experience with a Kori player elsemu who set the precident of my continued thoughts on the subject. Kara Zor-El looks at Hal. "Um... hi, my name is Kara. Who are you? I know you're not John. John Stewart" She points to earth. "He's down there right now." "Kara." He repeats. The ring seems to say something else to him which results in a half smile on GL's part. "Green Lantern." is answered as the 'name' question is asked again. Then he goes into the collateral statements, "I take it you and John have worked together?" Solarflare could read lips and the saying of the man's 'name' gets an even bigger look of recognition in his eyes as he then looks to Kara, floating closer to the satellite she was on slowly, a wary gaze on the green lantern as he watches him with a neutral expression. Kara Zor-El thinks to herself, If you call having my evil half take his ring from him then almost beat him to death by using it on him.... She pauses. "Yeah sorta." She peers at Hal. "No... what's your name name. She motions at herself, "I'm Kara. Um... my cousin's Kal-El... you probably know him as Superman? And your name iiiiiis....?" "Sorry, I don't have any other name while on duty. But my designation is 2814-1 if that helps." GL says with a grin before looking away from Kara toward the approaching male, "Friend of yours?" he asks Kara with a nod toward Solarflare. Solarflare lands on the satellite, barefeet touching the cold metal as he approaches. He would open his mouth to speak something but closes his mouth, realizing they most likely couldnt hear him, so instead he keeps his gaze on the man, more specficially his ring hand. Kara Zor-El looks at Solarflare, then back at Green Lantern. "Um... yeah he's a friend" She looks back at Green Lantern. "Not really... doesn't help. John Stewart's the Green Lantern here I thought. Yeah... pretty sure he is." GL does take note of the Tamaranean and the focus that the alien has - upon the ring. John is one of four humans that bear the name, Green Lantern." At the end of that statement, GL turns his full attention to the alien. He then extends the means of communication between himself, the alien and Supergirl, then asks, "Hello, Tamaranean. Something you need assistance with?" in a professional, business like tone. Solarflare just watches the man and as he hears the communication he just speaks calmly, emotionlessly. "I am just a bit concerned. I know the Green lanterns are the self proclaimed law of the galaxy, and I am worried that your going to return lost property to their owners." He says calmly as he watches the man. Kara Zor-El perks up. "What? No... don't worry, told you before, no one's taking you back." She pauses and looks at Hal. "I hope you're not planning on trying that right?" "Unless otherwise ordered, I could care less." GL states in a more casual tone - knowing that taking SF back would be more pain than its worth. His right fist drops and is loosly hung by his side like the right. Though the is no apparent change, GL's ring is probably not talking to him any longer. Kara Zor-El pauses then nods. "Oh... okay then well... hi there, I guess you havent been back on earth in a while?" "There have been incidents where my former masters convinced the green lanterns to aid them. Forgive me if I am wary." Solarflare says calmly, not as emotionless as his last statement just calm. "If you two would rather be alone, I can leave you two be." He says with a calm tone. There's a slight tilt of his head and drifting eyes; a reaction that indicates reflection into the recent or distant past as GL tries to assess how long it's really been. Instead of coming up with an actual date GL just replies, "Yeah. It's been a while." Then glancing to Solarflare, "Perhaps it's me that should be leaving. I need to get down to Coast City and see what needs to be done." Kara Zor-El looks down at Earth. "Oh... okay.. er... nice to meet you I guess unnamed Green Lantern" She looks at Solarflare. "No it's okay Solar... actually I just spend some time up here sometimes to get away from it all down there. Did you need something?" "Just to see if anything was nearby. I had gotten a weird feeling and wanted to take a look." Solarflare says as he then looks to them two. "Actually I wasnt going to stay long." He says as he does look around. "So really, you two can socialize without me." He says as he watches them. GL will offer a grin at Kara's name fishing. She'll figure it out soon enough and he knows full well of her abilities underneath the yellow sun. With a slight two fingered salute, GL will say in closing since his mind has already been made and he has a direction to take, "You two have a good day in the sun." and will close the communication of the ring while breaking away and after a surge of green light he's zipping away toward the west coast and Coast City.